Mise à nue
by Kyu Redwolf
Summary: Heero se demande bien ce que Duo veut faire avec son cher Laptop.... OS Yaoi


**Auteur :** Kyu Redwolf

**Titre :** Mise à nue….

**Disclamer :** Duo est à moi ! (oui c'est mon chat !!!!). Sinon les vrai G-boys sont pas à moi. Chouine C'est pas juste…. Je les veux…. Promis je m'en occuperai bien. Chibis eyes de chaton en manque de tendresse.

**Petit mot : **Un gros bisous à Tsuki, Killua, Yansha, Tenshi et Boby pour leur soutient… Et un gros câlinou à Kaya, Aby et Kieran mes mamours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Entre **°°** en **gras **les pensées de Heero

Entre _°°_ en _italique_ les pensées de Duo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero comme à son habitude, avait le nez plongé dans son laptop, lorsque Duo déboula dans le salon.

-« HEECHAN ! »

-« Heero. »

**°Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me demander ?°**

-« Oui, oui c'est ça ! On lui dira. Dis ? Dis ? Disdisdisdisdisdisdisdisdisdisdisdis …. »

-« NANI ? »

-« Tu me prêtes ton zordi ? Onegai ? »

_°Il faut qu'il dise oui. Allez Heemamour. °_

-« Iie ! »

_° Maieuuu….Oooneeegaiiii …. Si tu dis non je pourrais pas réussir mon paris. °_

-« Maieuu…. Oooneeegaiiiii….C'est important….c'est….c'est pour une mission. »

Affirma Duo assez fier de son histoire.

-« C'est vrai ce mensonge ?! »

-« Mais voyons Heero, Duo ne mens jamais. »

_°Mici Kitty Kat tu es mon sauveur. ZE T'AIME !!!°_

Intervint Quatre. Duo approuva d'un mouvement de tête, ses grands yeux mauves brillant d'innocence. Seul Wu Fei semblait contrarier par cette demande, en plus du propriétaire du dit « zordi ».

-« Iie j'en ai besoin pour la prochaine mission. »

-« Maieeuuuu Heechan…. C'est pas pour longtemps…. Onegai… »

Le natté pencha la tête en papillonnant des cils devant de grands yeux de chaton en manque d'affection.

**°Oh non ! Pas ça, onegai pas ça ! Il est si kawai quand il fait ça ! J'ai envie de l'embrasser. °**

Finalement après deux jours, Heero céda face à l'insistance du natté et lui prêta après moult recommandation son précieux laptop.

-« Tu ne vas pas fouiner dans mes dossiers ! Tu ne changes rien à la configuration ! Non ! Même pour changer le fond d'écran ! Tu ne me laisse rien dessus ! Tu ne me chope pas de virus ! Et … »

_°Mais vi, mais vi…On lui dira. J'ai réussis ! J'ai réussis ! YAATTAAAA !!!! Petite danse de victoire intérieure °_

Duo était déjà reparti, son butin sous le bras et le sourire aux lèvres. Assis sur son lit Duo observa avec prudence son vieil ennemi. Son couvercle noir sans aucune égratignure, le clavier et l'écran d'une propreté à faire peur, comme-ci personne ne s'en servait jamais. Il hésita un instant avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de mise en tension et regarda s'afficher après quelques secondes le bureau et ses divers dossiers. Il chercha un peu, mais rien d'intéressant, tout était sur leur mission à venir. Enfin il activa la connexion au net, tapa l'adresse de sa messagerie et entra dans le bon dossier. S'afficha alors diverses photos de lui prise à son insu par Quatre et Trowa alors qu'il profitait de la plage. Sur les photos il était nu. Il se rappelait de cette journée …

**FLASH BACK**

Profitant de leur situation géographique parfaite, leur planque était à côté de la mer. Duo échappa à la surveillance de Wu Fei et se rendît sur la plage. En y repensant il l'avait sûrement fait exprès. N'ayant malheureusement pas de maillot. (Et oui se sont des terroristes, alors le maillot de bain doit pas vraiment faire partie de la panoplie-mission.), le natté décida de se baigner nu, après tout il était seul et ses cheveux lâchés cacheraient tout si quelqu'un venait. Il avait profité de l'eau fraîche et s'était laissé dorer au soleil.

_Quelques jours plus tard _

-« Duo ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? » 

-« Bien sûr Quat chan. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Demanda Duo curieux en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule du blond pour voir ce qui l'intéressait tant.

-« WOoOoO ! »

Hurla-t-il en voyant les photos. Il rougit avant de demander à Quatre :

-« Où as-tu eus ces photos ? »

-« C'est moi et Trowa qui les avons prises. »

-« Je ne vous savais pas aussi pervers tout les deux. »

Grogna-t-il en tentant de récupérer les photos et la pellicule. Le blond l'esquiva en riant. Duo se mit à bouder en croisant les bras.

-« Allez Duo ! Ne fais pas la tête. Ca te fera de bons souvenirs. »

Le natté grogna pour la forme avant de vraiment s'intéresser aux photos.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Duo regarda de nouveau les photos. Une partie le montrait nageant et l'autre bronzant ses long cheveux éparpillés autour de lui. Sur la dernière, il avait tout de la sirène des contes, assis sur un rocher au bord de l'eau ses cheveux couvrant son dos, ses jambes repliées sur le côté.

-« Maxwell ! »

Le pilote sursauta.

-« Feifei ? Tu veux quelque chose ? »

-« Tu vas vraiment le faire ? Yuy va te tuer si tu fais ça ! Allez abandonne. »

-« JAMAIS ! Le Shinigami n'a jamais perdu un pari et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer ! C'était bien essayé Fei mais je ne renoncerais pas ! »

Wu Fei quitta la pièce en secouant doucement la tête l'air assez agacé. Le natté se repencha vers la boîte noire. Il hésita un moment puis enfin créa un nouveau dossier, et y glissa ses photos. Il ferma le net et vérifia que les photos étaient visibles. Parfait ! Pour être sûr que le soldat parfait les verrait il en fit un diaporama qu'il mit en écran de veille. Pour faire bonne mesure il le garda toute la soirée et le rendit le lendemain matin à Heero.

-« Déjà ? »

S'étonna le brun.

-« Vi ! Je me suis dépêché, tu m'avais dit que tu en avais besoin. »

-« Hn. »

Heero posa l'objet sur la table et reprit son apprentissage des plans de la base. Duo hésita entre la joie de voir Heero lui témoigner un minimum de confiance en ne vérifiant pas tout de suite l'état de son cher ordinateur et la tristesse de le voir se désintéresser immédiatement de lui. Il se contenta de s'asseoir près de Quatre en suivant les explications de Heero.

_Plus tard dans la soirée._

Heero alluma son ordinateur et vérifia une dernière fois le plan de la prochaine mission. Puis il LE vit, ce dossier un peu à l'écart des autres, ce dossier nommé Duo.

°Baka ! Il a oublié de l'effacer !°

Heero cliqua dessus pour le supprimer puis stoppa. Il pouvait bien jeter un œil pour savoir à quoi avait servit son ordi, ne ? Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir….

-« A table ! Vite ! Vite ! J'ai faim. »

Hurla le baka. Heero laissa son ordinateur pour rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Le repas finis, il voulu retourner dans sa chambre, mais SON baka en avait décidé autrement. Soudain prit de frayeur Duo entraina les autres dans une soirée DVD espérant trouver le moyen de faire disparaître ses photos avant que le perfect soldier ne les voit. Malheureusement les deux plus jeunes et sûrement les deux plus énergiques s'endormirent contre leur voisin. Trowa attira son amant plus près déposant un baiser sur son front avant de refermer ses bras plus étroitement sur Quatre.

Il lança un regard à Heero qui supportait la tête de Duo sur son épaule.

-« Hn ? »

Trowa esquissa un petit sourire avant de faire un signe de tête vers Duo. Heero haussa son épaule libre, avant de regarder le petit démon blottit contre lui et de laisser paraître un léger sourire. Wu Fei profita de leur inattention, mais surtout du sommeil du natté pour filer hors de la maison retrouver son amant.

Les deux silencieux finirent par se lever et prendre dans leur bras les deux marmottes. Si Quatre se contenta de se blottir un peu plus contre Trowa en silence, Duo lui grogna à cause de la perte de chaleur et entrouvrit les yeux pour se voir blottit contre le torse du soldat de ses rêves. Il crut être dans un de ces doux songes qu'il aimait tant et embrassa légèrement les lèvres de Heero avant de marmonner un :

-« I love you Heechan. »

Et de se rendormir aussi sec en ronronnant. Heero écarquilla ses beaux yeux bleus avant de sourire à son tour et d'embrasser le front de son koneko en lui répondant.

-« Moi aussi Duo-koi. »

Le ronronnement se fit plus fort et Trowa et Heero durent faire appel à tout leur self contrôle pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Ils regagnèrent rapidement leur chambre. Heero hésita entre déposer Duo dans la sienne où l'emmener dans sa chambre. Finalement il l'installa dans son lit et se blottit contre lui, Duo se tourna vers lui et enfouit son visage dans le torse de son amour avec joie. Heero regarda un moment le natté dormir en lui caressant les cheveux.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, Duo eut un tel sursaut qu'il heurta assez violement le mur. Il gémit de douleur en se frottant le crâne avant que Heero l'attire à lui et regarde les dégâts sur la tête du natté. Duo se figea laissant Heero finir son inspection il ne leva un regard perdu vers le brun que quand celui-ci déposa un léger baiser sur la bosse.

-« Heechan ? »

-« Tu ne te souviens pas de cette nuit, baka ? »

-« Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ? Oh… Heechan… Ze t'aimes MON Heechan. »

S'enthousiasma Duo en sautant au cou de Heero. C'est alors que Heero les vit… Des photos de Duo à la mer, ce qui en soit n'était pas vraiment choquant, mais ce qui figea le brun c'était la tenue de son baka. Il était nu. Il hésita entre tuer Duo ou lui sauter dessus. Puis opta pour la deuxième solution. Il avait l'air d'un enfant ayant fait une grosse bêtise ainsi, si fragile et si doux, on avait envie de le protéger envers et contre tout. Heero secoua la tête, c'était lui le baka, Duo était lui aussi un soldat et un excellent soldat, il n'avait aucun besoin d'être materné. Il s'approcha et caressa sa joue. Duo grognassa avant de se frotter un peu plus à la main qui le cajolait. Quand Heero se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, il entendit le jeune homme ronronner de nouveau.

**°Il va falloir que je t'appel Baka Neko maintenant. C'est assez étrange, je ne savais pas Qu'un humain savait faire ça ?!° **

Alors que Heero lui gratouillait inconsciemment derrière les oreilles, Duo ouvrit les yeux.

-« Alors Neko-chan comme ça tu joue les exhibitionniste ? Je me demande qui a pris ces photos ? »

-« Hum… C'est Quat-chan et Troman. Quand…. Ronronronronronron… Continuuuueee, ronronronron… ».

-« Cela te plait Neko-chan ? »

-« Mmmouuuiii…Mais si tu me réveilles comme ça tout les jours je suis pas contre…ronronronron…. »

Heero laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui réveilla instantanément l'étrange chaton.

-« WOoo, so cute ! T'es vraiment craquant quand tu ris. »

Le brun lui offrit un joli sourire avant d'approcher son visage de celui de Duo.

-« Heechan ? Qu'est…qu'est-ce que…que tu…tu fais ? »

Balbutia Duo en rougissant.

-« Là c'est toi qui est kawai. »

Se moqua gentiment Heero avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre jeune homme. Jeune homme qui après un temps de surprise passa ses bras autour du cou du soldat et l'entraina à ses côtés dans le lit en se recouchant. Leurs mains et leurs lèvres partant à l'exploration du corps de l'autre avec plaisir.

Les mains de Heero glissèrent dans le dos de son apprenti chaton, se posant sur ses reins, ses lèvres dévorant le cou blanc à sa portée. Les doigts de Duo fourrageaient dans les mèches folles en gémissant de plaisir sous les assauts de son futur amant. Duo enleva le T-shirt de son vis-à-vis et laissa ses mains glisser vers la lisière du caleçon. Mais Heero le prit de vitesse et lui retira le sien, avant de prendre le temps de l'observer.

-« Tu es beau. »

Duo rougit. Avant de les mettre à égalité. Heero porta sa main aux lèvres de Duo et ce dernier suçota les doigts. Quand Heero n'en pu plus il les retira et les laissa frôler le ventre du natté avant de les glisser entre ses cuisses blanches.

Duo se cambra quand un, deux puis trois doigts entrèrent en lui avec douceur pour le préparer. Il s'accrocha avec force au cou de son amour dévorant ses lèvres avec enthousiasme.

-« Hee…Heechan…no…nooowww…plea…please… »

Haleta Duo se collant un peu plus à Heero. Le brun céda et retira ses doigts pour laisser son sexe glisser en Duo avec joie. Le natté se cambra encore permettant à Heero de s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui heurtant ainsi sa prostate le faisant hurler de plaisir.

Ils bougèrent en un mouvement régulier gémissant de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à atteindre la limite et se laissèrent porter par l'orgasme. Ils restèrent de longues secondes blottis l'un contre l'autre. Heero se retira de Duo avec douceur et ce dernier vient aussitôt se bouiner contre lui. Il embrassa le front du natté alors que, celui-ci s'endormait doucement.

Heero se réveilla avec un chaton blottis contre sa poitrine. Duo arborait un sourire de chat repu, il avait l'air plus qu'heureux. Le brun caressa les longs cheveux de miel de son amant avant d'embrasser le bout de son nez.

-« Koi réveilles toi, il est tard. Allez Tenshi. »

Duo remua un peu avant de renfoncer son visage dans le torse de son nouveau réveille-matin.

-« Maheeeuuu 'chan, 'core dodo ! »

**°Il a vraiment tout du chaton ! KAWAI !!° **

_°Maieeuu y pourrait me laisser dormir, je suis fatigué moi. Et puis…°_

-« HEERO ! »

Duo s'était levé d'un bond et lança à son amant un regard perdu. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux puis il sourit comme un dément avant de se jeter au cou de son cher et tendre.

-« Alors c'est vrai, c'est pas juste un rêve. »

-« Hai.»

**Petit mot de Yansha ma béta lectrice :**

**Pas mal du tout dis donc ! Rien à redire à part que là TON Duo, a dû grave t'inspirer ! C'est obligé qu'ici Duo a été un chat dans sa vie antérieure et qu'il en a gardé des séquelles paske je veux pas dire mais on dirait un vrai moteur diesel à ronronner comme ça ! Enfin, mes félicitations pour ton travail. Yansha, béate d'admiration et qui adore les avant première.**


End file.
